Maelstrom
by I Am Spock
Summary: The final installment in the I, Concubine saga! Emperor Spock and Nyota's son, Prince Syon has his eyes set on the Vulcan Imperial throne. While Prince Sybok, the exiled half-brother of Emperor Spock also has his eyes set on the throne as well. Khan has attacked Earth. The House of Uhura and House of Sulu are now aligned. In the end, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Truths and Setbacks

**AN: Here it is the final chapter in the saga. Again read, I Concubine, Asunder, Fire and Flame, Inheritance, and Standing in the Shadow of Tomorrow to be updated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Maelstrom**

 **Truths and Setbacks**

The House of Sulu was everything Nassir remembered as a child when visiting with his father. For years, Duchess Himiko and her son, Hiraku tried desperately to align with the House of Uhura believing themselves responsible for the elevation of the family by helping Nyota escape to Vulcan with her infant son.

And for years, Nassir's father Armand rejected any and all advances eventually aligning with other African noble houses in an attempt to distance himself from the House of Sulu as well as his own daughter.

This Nassir couldn't understand. His parents always felt shame for Nyota's actions despite knowing exactly what really happened. But they never had any problem with reaping the benefits as Prince Spock (now Emperor) elevated their family with noble status and giving Nyota the title of Imperial Concubine.

Although Nassir had limited contact with his sister, he was grateful for the sacrifice she made. His family was no longer poor, he didn't have to work as a slave, and he now would sit at the head of High Council among the men of the nobility.

Despite the fact he was still just a child himself.

The nobles stood as Nassir entered the room. The noble women greeted him in proper fashion and then left to talk, plot, and argue amongst themselves.

Only men were allowed to be on the high council.

Nassir waved his hand, "I apologize, I was in another meeting."

The men all sat down with Hiraku sitting closest to the young man.

Nassir knew Hiraku did this to show the council that he his house was now aligned with the powerful House of Uhura.

Duke Kirk spoke first, "Have you heard anything from Vulcan regarding the attack?"

Nassir swallowed hard as did Hiraku. So far the only person communicating from Vulcan was Prince Syon who at the time had no real influence.

Nassir shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We need to think about our defenses. My family's army has already been sent to the Earth Defensive Forces."

Hiraku agreed, "So have mine." In truth, both Nassir and Hiraku knew who was responsible behind the attack but couldn't share this with anyone else.

Nassir shifted in his seat, just hours before, Hiraku unloaded a multitude of secrets effectively putting himself and his entire family at the mercy of Nassir.

Judging by the faces of the other nobles, both men knew it that was going to be a long day.

* * *

(House of Sulu- Chrysanthemum Gardens)

The noble women admired the House of Sulu's famous gardens which were a perfect blend of Japanese and Vulcan desert flowers.

All expect Duchess Anira who impatiently waited for the High Council meeting to end.

She wanted to talk to her son, Nassir.

However, Duchess Himiko shadow loomed over her following her every step.

"Do you like the gardens?" She asked.

Duchess Anira smiled, "Yes, I do. I also see you made it a point to include are Vulcan desert flowers in the garden."

The Japanese woman laughed softly, "The House Sulu is always looking at ways to show their loyalty to the Vulcan Empire."

"You sure do," Anira said mockingly.

"Still can't forgive me for what I've done with Nyota?"

Anira turned towards Himiko and just stared at her. She knew Himiko looked down on her because her background, Anira wasn't born a noble; she wasn't born into the life of riches and privilege unlike Himiko and her family.

"You never involved me, Himiko. Once you learned Nyota was caring Syon, Prince Spock's child, you took upon yourself to secure her position. Armand and I didn't even see Nyota until years later when she already a concubine. Why didn't you stay out of it?"

Himiko sneered and leaned in closer to Anira, "I was instructed to see about her safety by Prince Sybok. I never wanted anything to do with it."

Anira stepped back, "Prince Sybok? Emperor Spock's brother? You took your orders from him?"

Himiko nodded her head, "Yes, I aligned myself with him. It was a foolish thing to do but I did it anyways because I believe in him."

"You Sulus only care about advancing yourselves no matter what the cost. That is how your family fell into power when the Vulcans invaded, you used your wealth to support the Vulcan cause, help them to enslave the humans and now you are telling me you wanted nothing to do with it?"

Himiko licked her lips, "Prince Sybok years ago came to my father and told him a secret about Emperor Spock….about his mother. And with this secret he trapped my father who was force to keep it for fear of the destruction of our family. At the time, it was believed Sybok would become Emperor. When that didn't happen….."

"You re-align yourself with Emperor Spock and now with us!"

Himiko put her pale hand on Anira's dark shoulder, "You better get use to betraying and being betrayed. The noble houses on Earth have no true power but so many don't know it. I did what I had to do to ensure the survival of my house. And by the time this is all over you will too."

Anira looked past Himiko to see the men leaving the meeting and Nassir making his way back to her. His expression was one of exhaustion and frustration.

Himiko's words had a lingering ominous feeling.

"What do you mean?"

Himiko's eyes went to Duke Kirk and his family.

Anira noticed this but before she had a chance to say anything, Nassir interrupted, "Mother, the meeting was long, and I need rest."

Nassir nodded respectfully to Himiko who in turn responded and greeted her own son.

"We need to talk," Anira said as she watched Himiko and Hiraku leave.

"What did she say to you?"

"It's more about what she didn't say."

* * *

(Vulcan-Imperial Palace)

T'ula pace back and forth in the small room, as Syon stood there staring at her.

Since killing T'Uynal, something hadn't been right. His hands shook uncontrollably, he sweat profusely and his he couldn't control his emotions.

Something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"So you killed her and now blackmailing your brother to support you?" She asked.

Syon shook his head almost as if he didn't hear what T'ula asked.

"Syon! What is the matter?"

Syon moved closer to T'ula with his hands shaking so hard his face betrayed his fear.

"I need you to get the doctor!"

"Syian?"

"YES!" Syon roared as T'ula ran out of the room.

Collapsing to the ground, Syon wrapped his arms around his wait to prevent them from shaking so badly.

Something was wrong and he didn't know what.

He wanted to eat raw meat…almost unheard of for a Vulcan.

He wanted to fight and tear his opponent apart with his bare hands.

And he felt a strong desire to be with T'ula in the most primitive way possible.

Suddenly the door burst opened with both Nyota and Syian standing there.

Without talking, Syian began examining the Vulcan boy and turned to Nyota.

"I already know what is wrong."

Nyota put her hands to her chest. She thought her son might have been poisoned.

"Syon is showing the first signs of Pon Farr."

Everyone eyes widen with the exception of the doctor who secretly knew of the dangers of male Vulcan/human hybrids as it related to the Pon Farr. Prince Spock entered Pon Far at the young age of fifteen and due to lack of a suitable mate…had to be given a female servant.

Syian knew it could happen again but Syon was even younger than Spock was.

"What do we do?" Nyota asked as Syon continued to stare at T'ula.

T'ula backed away towards the door, "We are not bonded, and I am far too young!"

"We can't…" Nyota was interrupted by Syian.

"Of course not! I will talk to the Emperor to see what can be done to resolve the condition medically without resorting to that. In the meantime, the prince will come with me and will be confined in his room."

Expecting him to resist, Nyota was prepared to wrestle with her son but Syon walked with Syian and left the room.

T'ula and Nyota exchanged glances with both happy that the doctor could resolve it without the need for mating.

Syon went to his room as Syian locked it behind him.

He wasn't happy.

The Pon Farr was coming at the worst possible time. Never mind his age, he was in the middle of planning his ascension.

But for now the only thing he could think of was mating with T'ula.

 **An: I hope everyone like the story so far! Read and Review!**


	2. Divisions in the Sand

**AN: Enjoy!**

 **Maelstrom**

 **Divisions in the Sand**

The attack on Earth had ended as quickly as it began.

Duke Nassir and other nobles shared their information to Emperor Spock and the Vulcan High Command in the hopes the Emperor would arrange to come to Earth to see the results of the attack himself.

Instead Emperor Spock had other plans.

He wasn't coming to Earth despite the invitation from the House of Uhura.

So much was going on with his family and the Empire at large.

"Your majesty, the situation on Andoria has deteriorated," Spock's cousin Prince Turval presented the report.

Emperor Spock looked at his cousin who was the son of his father's younger half- sister, Princess T'Ria.

"My father created this situation by experimenting on the atmosphere while testing bio-weapons," Emperor Spock's eye moved to the corner of the room.

He almost moaned from annoyance upon seeing T'Pring standing in the doorway.

Prince Turval turned to see the Empress. He felt bad for her. Completely neglected in favor of a human concubine and now carrying an unwanted female child.

Bowing to his cousin, Prince Turval greeted T'Pring and left the room.

"What do you want?"

T'Pring rubbed her stomach and cracked a small smile at her husband.

"I just wanted to see you. I missed you." T'Pring reached and took Spock's hand placing it on her stomach.

Annoyed, Spock pulled away, "I am busy as I am sure you know. Earth was attack, there is famine on Andoria, my generals are planning an invasion of Cardassia to crush the rebels, and the Romulans…I can't trust them."

Ignoring the rude gesture, T'Pring continued, "The doctor has informed me I am carrying a female."

"Yes, I know this."

"I would very much like to name her myself."

Spock just stared at his wife. Vulcan tradition had clear rules about the naming of royal children.

"Fine."

"Do you care?"

"I will care when it comes time to marry her off to a noble family. For now, she doesn't have much value to me."

T'Pring's eyes began to water, "She is your daughter!"

Spock could no longer hold back his annoyance, he grab his wife by the shoulders and drew her closer to him, "Can't you see how busy I am? I don't have the time to care about the pending birth of a female child! Are you even sure she is even mine's?"

Pulling away, T'Pring laughed softly and Spock could see his wife mental facilities were slowly declining.

"The child I carry is mines!"

Suddenly, T'Pring moved closer and attempted to kiss him, "Why don't you love me? What does Nyota have that I don't? You bonded with her during your Pon Farr? You raped her while going through the Pon Farr! Right! Of course, that is what it has to be….otherwise why her?"

The Empress's movements became more aggressive as tears streamline down her face, " Spock….Spock…you don't even see what is happening do you?! Nyota is using you and that bastard half-breed son of yours is going to destroy you. Kill them! Kill them all! Let's reclaim our marriage for the sake of OUR family!"

Spock threw T'Pring on the ground and called to his servants who were nearby to take T'Pring and to her room.

"Stonn…he loved me! SPOCK!" T'Pring cried out.

Shaken but not moved by his wife's pleas, Emperor Spock proceeded to leave the room when both Syian and General Somal entered at the same time.

"Your majesty there is a serious problem with your son…Syon is going thru…." Syian was interrupted by General Somal.

General Somal, a cousin of T'Pring was one of the few people Spock actually enjoyed. Somal didn't involved himself in the politics of imperial life and always sided with him on matters concerning T'Pring.

"The House of Kirk has captured the one responsible for the attack!"

Spock's eyes widen, as did Syian who knew the true connection between the imperial family and the House of Kirk.

"Captured?"

"Yes, your majesty, name of the attacker is Khan. He is human."

Spock was confused by the name. He went over the computer and entered the human's name.

"Khan…" he mumbled, "A genetically modified human who lived in the Middle Eastern region of Earth where he ruled as a powerful warlord. I thought he was killed during the invasion."

General Somal cleared his throat, "The task of killing him fell to Empress T'Rea's family. They led us to believe he was dead and as such….T'Rea was given to your father."

"They wanted to be a part of the imperial family."

"No doubt helped by the scheming Houses of Chekov and Sulu to do it."

"There has never been any proof of their involvement," General Somal interjected.

"I want that human in front me as soon as possible and connect me with Duke Kirk!"

General Somal bowed his head and left the room.

Syian stood there unsure of what to do say.

There was so much to say.

"Your majesty, I apologize, I understand you are busy but this is important."

"What!" Spock snapped.

"Prince Syon is going through the early stages of Pon Farr. I have already administered medicine; however, like you his human genes are rejecting it. If he doesn't mate…."

Thoughts of Nyota crept in the Emperor's mind; he raped Nyota to satisfy is Pon Farr resulting in Syon's very existence.

"He can't mate…he is so young."

"There might not be a choice, your majesty."

* * *

(Kelani Prime)

"Again we move deeper into the waste land of the empire," Turanis bemoaned, "Our family can't keep doing this."

I agreed with my son, "Turanis I understand. My plan is underway; I will be launching my army of Romulans to attack the palace within two days! I still haven't heard from your sister, T'Uynal since her last message."

Turanis rolled his eyes, "My sister is dead, and so is this plan. Reports are coming in the humans captured Khan."

"Khan was merely a distraction did he really think we were going to allow the Botany Bay to fall back under his control? I plan on destroying what remains of those disgusting humans."

"What of T'Uynal?" My son asked.

"T'Uynal sacrificed herself for the greater good and we will honor that. Her children will be cared for by our family."

Turanis folded his arms, "This plan…I am not sure. Spock has so many resources including the backing of the nobles on Earth and other conquered species who will fight to defend the empire."

"What do you suggest I do? Let our family fade into obscurity beyond the light of the Vulcan throne…a throne that rightfully belongs to THIS family?"

Turanis said nothing.

"When my mother was executed, I promise myself to do everything in my power to avenge her death, and to make my brother suffer for everything I went through."

A servant entered the room, "Your majesty we just received two messages, one is from Romulans General Noral and the other…."

"Another message?"

"Yes, the other message is coming from Prince Syon!"

Turanis and his father exchanged looks, "Prince Syon? T'Uynal often spoke of him. Why would he contact us?"

"How would he even know?"

The servant handed over the messages, "It's a recorded message."

Without hesitation, I played Prince' Syon's message first.

The image of a child whose mixture of human and Vulcan features angered me, a half-breed who wore the imperial insignia.

" _Greetings Uncle, I am Prince Syon, your half-brother's son. I am sure your daughter told you everything about me, as I wanted her too. You see, I've always known she was a spy but she never posed any threat to me. I know of your plan and I support you. The imperial palace must be cleansed of filth that now infects it."_

The message ended abruptly.

"The nerve of that little bastard!" I snorted unable to control myself.

"What is his plan?" Turanis asked sincerely.

"Who is he?" I asked. "He is just a child and yet he talks and acts like an adult."

"Well one thing is for certain, he wants us to continue with our plans to attack."

I looked at Turanis and my servant, "The question is why?"

 **AN: Like the twists and turns? Read and review.**


	3. House of Kirk

**AN: I am on a roll! Thanks to it being summer time and lack of schoolwork. Enjoy!**

 **Maelstrom**

 **House of Kirk**

 **(House of Uhura-Estate)**

Nassir returned to his estate along with his mother. His family was busy preparing for his marriage with the exception of his mother who was more interested in helping her son with his growing responsibilities.

The young noble had a major headache, "Duke Kirk was invited to come to Vulcan to meet with the Emperor."

"His army captured Khan. Is this correct?"

Nassir rubbed his head, "Mother, we have a serious problem and I don't even know where to begin. The House Kirk is going to be shown favor for this act."

Anira nodded in agreement, "The attack was so quick, but I would have thought with all the planning put into it that…."

"Khan would not have been captured so easily? I thought this as well. Was he captured or did he allow himself to get captured?"

"And why by the House of Kirk?"

Both mother and son had the same questions. The House of Kirk was a noble family residing on the western side of the North American continent and never involved themselves in the feuds the other houses were notorious for. In fact, no one from the House of Kirk had any close connections with the other major houses which included marriage, preferring to take concubines from commoner families to continue their bloodline through their male descants.

Anira like her son understood the House of Kirk to simply want to avoid the trouble of marrying noble women and aligning themselves with houses they prefer to avoid.

While this kept them out of trouble, it also prevented the family from growing in power, influence, and wealth.

"Himiko said the House of Kirk has a secret….I wonder…" Anira was cut off by Nassir who threw a cup across the room.

"DAMN IT! We are not the only ones with a blood connection to the imperial family!"

Anira's eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"Hiraku, he told me everything his mother told him…and its….I don't even know what to say."

"Speak!"

"Their connection is through Emperor Spock via his mother…who was a HUMAN WOMAN! Her name was Amanda. She was Emperor's Sarek's concubine who died shortly after giving birth to Emperor Spock in a harem! "

"Impossible! The Vulcan nobles would never have allowed…."

"They don't know! It is a secret Emperor Sarek and Emperor Spock have managed to keep for decades and have killed to protect it. There were rumors of a Vulcan civil war after Empress T'Rea feared the Emperor would replace her son, Prince Sybok with Spock. When her rebellion failed, she was executed and Prince Sybok forced into exile with those who survived."

Anira couldn't find the words to speak, "How is Amanda related to the House of Kirk?"

Nassir watched as a servant pick up the thrown cup, "Amanda was sold into concubinage along with her sister, Winona. Amanda went to Vulcan and Winona eventually became Duchess Winona."

Putting her hands in her face Anira nearly screamed, "Duke George died a few years ago passing the leadership to his son, Duke James. I have heard about him…he is young and impulsive…around the same age as Nyota and Hiraku. He served as the Captain of the USS Enterprise for a while before being demoted for poor behavior."

"More like reckless behavior."

"Oh God! What are we going to do?"

Nassir raised his hand to his mother, "From what I was told, the House of Kirk has no idea. Duchess Winona has always believed her sister was killed upon arriving to Vulcan and would never even imagine her sister being the mother of the current Emperor. They certainly have not benefited from this connection."

Anira laughed nervously, "It is a dangerous for them to know, but Himiko knows. Prince Sybok told her father to keep the House of Sulu under his control."

"Yes, Emperor Sarek has managed to kill almost anyone who knew. But why did he replace Prince Sybok with Spock?"

Anira shook her head, "His reasons are not our concern, but this surely is. If the House of Kirk knows they might use it to blackmail Emperor Spock into conforming to their demands. He might even place their house above ours….we can't allow that. For all we know…they could be working with Prince Sybok."

Nassir shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Prince Sybok is a threat to us, the Emperor and the House of Kirk. He will destroy us all and restore his family back to the throne. Working with him will gain neither them nor us any favors. Unless he is using the House of Kirk as means of revealing the secret to the Vulcan nobles…I am not sure."

"You _aren't_ sure!"

"Mother, the House of Kirk is being played in the worst way. Nothing in their history suggests they are power hungry and they aren't foolish enough to blackmail the Emperor. No, Duke James is being played. They are a victim of their own ignorance. But we can't take any chances…."

Anira looked at her son, "You know what you have to do, Nassir. The House of Uhura MUST have the only blood connection to the imperial family. Emperor Spock has acknowledged Nyota and her children and our family have been rewarded because of it. If Emperor Sarek wanted to, he would have done the same thing for Amanda and by extension the House of Kirk….but he didn't. We are the most powerful noble house because of the sacrifice Nyota has made, a sacrifice rendered mute should the House of Kirk find out their own connection. We can't let Prince Sybok win…nor can we let the House of Kirk continue."

Nassir mouthed something silently. His mother can't be serious. Destroy an entire House?

He was going to say something… …but he thought more about her words.

If the Vulcan nobles learned the truth of Emperor Spock's heritage, another civil war would break out and many might even side with Prince Sybok in his attempt to reclaim the throne. If they succeeded, the Emperor, Nyota, the children, and even the House of Uhura would fall.

Killed.

Exiled.

Or both.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Nassir bit his lip, "The House of Kirk must be exterminated, but we can't be the ones to do it."

"Why?"

"They haven't done anything to us. There must be a legitimate reason …one so serious it will make the Emperor have no choice but to take action. We can't reveal we know this secret…ever and I will deal with Duchess Himiko and her family in my own time and in my own way. However, there is one person who must know…the only one who can rid of us of the problem."

They both nodded their heads.

"I will contact Prince Syon right away," Nassir smiled. "Work with my aunts in preparing my wedding."

Anira stood up and stared at her son with pride.

"As you wish!"

 **AN: If you read Fire and Flame…you would have seen this coming.**


	4. The Young Duke

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I was moving to a new apartment and needed the time to unpack. But I am back!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Maelstrom**

 **The Young Duke**

(Ship- The Tiberius)

The House of Kirk had emerged victorious capturing Khan and earning praise and admiration from all the great houses. Duke James T. Kirk, the newly appointed heir was pleased with the attention and even more pleased with the invitation from Emperor Spock to come to Vulcan.

Like most of the original great houses, the House of Kirk descended from an old military family whose members had been supportive of the Vulcan invasion, in fact, the invasion succeed in large part due to the stability and control the House of Kirk provided. Throughout the generations, however, the House of Kirk while remaining loyal to Vulcan pulled away from ambitions that motivated the other houses. The cadet branches were streamlined to just the descants of Duke Thomas Tiberius Kirk, a general in Starfleet who helped Vulcan in their destruction of the Klingon home world.

Duke Thomas started the tradition of taking women sold either into concubinage or from poorer families as wives and concubines. The House of Kirk preferred to do this to avoid having their sons marry other noble houses thus bringing the House of Kirk into the many of feuds among the houses. In addition, it allowed the family to maintain their autonomy and allowed the males to control wives and concubines without fear of reprisal from their families.

It had also meant the family would not enjoy increases in status and wealth a fact, which never bothered the leaders of the house until now.

Duke James Tiberius Kirk wanted to see the House of Kirk grow and reclaim their status among the other houses and his army's capture of Khan would gain him this.

As his shipped approached Vulcan, Duke James thought about his ambitions.

"I am not sure about this brother. I am not sure about anything. Capturing Khan was far too easy," Duchess Amelia, Duke James older sister warned.

James kept his back to her facing the window; he hadn't been in outer space since being thrown out of Starfleet.

"You aren't sure about anything, my dear sister. The House of Kirk needs this."

"You mean you need this! You brought shame to this family through your actions. And now you aren't thinking straight!" Amelia was two feet shorter than her brother was, with long auburn hair she kept in a bun and had small beady black eyes. Despite being her mother's daughter, Amelia was no beauty and keeping in the traditions of the House of Kirk, being a Duchess was not allowed to marry. All the descants of the House of Kirk were from the male line only.

James looked past his sister to see, Gaia, his Orion concubine standing in the doorway. She was too beautiful for words and he always kept her only half dressed. He wanted to take her as wife but knew his family would never allow it.

Amelia turned to see the Orion and suppressed a growl. Amelia hated the Orion; she hated the entire species and their association with her family. The House of Kirk was famous throughout the Empire for their role in the Orion slave trade working closely with the Orion Syndicate. The Orion slave trade was a major source of wealth for the family and supplying the noble houses of Earth and even the Vulcan nobility with highly prized Orion slave girls.

James's father purchased Gaia as a gift for his son's ascension she accompanied him whenever he went and he went to her whenever he needed to relax.

"Gaia, do you mind? By brother and I are talking!" Amelia snapped.

Gaia knew Amelia was jealous of her beauty but Amelia was a Duchess after all and she had to show respect, "I will come back later."

The Orion disappeared in the shadows of the hallway and Amelia turned to her brother, "Why did you bring her here?"

James smiled, "I need something to do in my spare time."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "You are disgusting! All you Kirk men are."

"I am not the only man who takes concubines; our father took our mother as one and eventually made her his wife. For generations that has been our way. Even Vulcans take concubines. Emperor Spock has a human concubine, Nyota, whose family has greatly benefited from the arrangement."

"Oh, yes! I have heard of this woman. Too bad our mother's family didn't benefit from the arrangement she had with our father." Amelia snorted and glanced over at the male servant who just placed a plate of food nearby.

"That isn't our way. Before he died, my father arranged for me to marry Christine Chapel, her family owns a small farm in northern California."

Amelia took a bite out of steak, "You can't make a wife out of Orion women anyways. Those Orion women are always trying to seduce whoever they see. They destroyed all the marriages in our family and she will destroy yours as well."

James could see Gaia waiting in the hall and he wanted Amelia to finish her thoughts so he can have her.

He mumbled, "Another Kirk family tradition, I guess. As long as Christine gives me a son to carry on the family line then what more do I need her for? An Orion woman exists to please men in ways our wives cannot. Now, my sister, you wanted to talk to me about something."

Amelia finished her steak, sipped her wine, and said, "You know it was I who helped in the capturing of Khan, but being a woman, I can't claim that glory so I give it to you. But capturing him was far too easy. I am telling you something is out place. I can't help but feel we are being drag into middle of something we can't see nor have any control over. Our family has never been able to stomach the plotting and scheming."

"You are over thinking everything as usual. There is nothing to fear. This will help our family. Now leave me to my work. I saw how you were eyeing the servant. I am assuming he is your lover?"

Standing up Amelia, grinned and turned to the hallway, "Gaia, you may come back in. I am sure you and my brother have a lot of work to do."

Gaia bowed as Amelia walked past and moved towards James.

"Good evening. What can I do for you?"

"Take off your clothes."

* * *

(Vulcan Imperial Palace)

Syon's condition had gotten worst.

He could hear the faint sounds of his mother arguing with Syian.

Something needed to be done and soon. There was far too much work to be done.

Part of Syon wanted to mate with T'ula but he knew the consequences. She would become linked to him in a way that couldn't be undone and while he cared for her, he knew his future didn't include her.

Syon wanted to be Emperor and to validate himself he needed a wife of equal rank regardless of his human blood. So he had one other option, the Plak Tow.

"Plak Tow?"Nyota asked.

Syon nodded furiously, "I want to invoke the Plak Tow."

"Against who?" Syian asked already knowing the answer.

Syon knew this would be a good idea; it would rid him of two problems, the blood fever, and _his brother._

"Sinok."

 **AN: Enjoy?**


	5. Web

**AN: Enjoy!**

 **Maelstrom**

 **Web**

Syon stood shirtless in his preparation of his flight with Sinok and both Nyota and Syian hoped such a flight would help Syon cure his blood fever.

Sinok agreed to challenge his brother in the secret hopes he could hurt his younger half brother or at least embarrass him. He hated Syon, hated his ambition, hated his intelligence, and hated even more that both his father and grandfather preferred him. They prefer a half human bastard to him!

Such a thing insulted Sinok and he sought to make things right.

This flight would surely prove it.

Syian stood between both boys and informed them of the rules; however, he was sure Syon heard none of it. His mind was so deep in the depths of the blood fever, the only thing Syon wanted was either to mate or kill.

The doctor knew he would have to restrain the boy.

He thought of Empress T'Rea, a woman he had once loved, a woman who took his love for granted and used him to exact revenge against a helpless woman.

Amanda.

The human concubine he killed….all to please a jealous Empress.

Syon's intense growling snapped Syian out of his thoughts and he stepped back to let the boys fight.

This would be interesting at least.

* * *

 **(Kelani Prime)**

Prince Sybok's army had joined forces with General Noral's army and made their way to Vulcan.

Although Sybok admired the general for his bravery in the many flights with the Vulcans, centuries of Vulcan prejudice made Sybok not fully trust the man.

He allowed Khan to be captured.

He allowed Khan to be captured by the House of Kirk.

He knew the secret between the House of Kirk the Vulcan Imperial Family.

So much he knew. So much had been planned for. And despite the losses of daughters, his wife, his mother, and the overwhelming odds of failure, Sybok knew he couldn't give up.

He planned for this his whole life.

But Syon, a boy who reminded him of Spock, this illegitimate child could ruin it all.

"We will be arriving in Vulcan in sixteen hours. The attack will begin immediately." General Noral pointed the screen.

Turanis nodded in agreement, "There can be no hesitation."

He had never been to Vulcan but he was looking forward to finally seeing the palace for the first time.

* * *

 **(Earth)**

"I have my hesitations about this wedding. I am too young for marriage," Nassir bemoaned.

Anira shook her head, "My parents married me off to your father when I was eleven. I had no choice. I married because my parents needed me out of the house. I had younger siblings who needed care."

"Then why must I marry? I am not poor!"

"You are marrying because our family needs another alliance with an African noble house and also an heir. You told me about aligning your future children when Hiraku's. Nassir, we need this," Anira leaned over her son and kissed his forehead.

"The House of Asfaw has some of the most beautiful women on the continent. Duchess Makeda's mother was once the most sought after woman of her time"

Nassir rolled his eyes, "Yes, she was until she killed herself, depression is common among the women. Why should Makeda be any different? Not to mention we are both far too young to have children."

"The House of Asfaw controls a sustainable portion of the mines along the east coast of the continent and will help to give our family legitimacy to overcome what happen with your sister. As for children, there will be no need to consummate the marriage until Makeda is old enough to have children. Until that time, we will work to build our allegiance and wealth and I will begin to train Makeda to eventually take her place in this family."

"What of my sister? Will she attend the wedding?"

"No, but gifts have already arrive from imperial family and other members of the noble houses."

Nassir let out a deep breath, "I wish I can know her better."

"Nyota serves her purpose on Vulcan not here on Earth. What she does there helps us here."

Anira stood up and moved towards the door, "Nassir everything will be fine. We must remember that the interest of this family comes before everything else."

Nassir leaned back in his chair and look at a picture of his father.

"He left me so soon. I need his guidance now."

* * *

 **(Vulcan)**

"Do you know of this? Your sons are fighting!" Empress T'Pring screamed at Emperor Spock. Over the last few weeks, the Empress's pregnancy had become more pronounced and Emperor Spock had only visited her to prepare her for the meeting with Duke Kirk.

"Syon is going through the Pon Farr and he is far too young to mate. When I went thru it, my father made me mate with a young woman. The results….they weren't good."

Empress T'Pring snorted, "Oh yes, your father had you mate with a servant girl who became pregnant and….well let's just say your father didn't want anyone to know your little secret."

"My father had her killed. He did what needed to be done."

"I wonder if you felt any remorse," Empress T'Pring rubbed her stomach.

Emperor Spock bit his hip, "By mistake I bonded with her, and yes her death affected me. But it was a long time ago. When it comes to Syon, I have sanctioned this flight between him and Sinok."

"And if they kill each other?"

"It won't come to that. Syon isn't going to kill his brother."

Empress T'Pring sat down, "Fine. Why is this human coming here?"

"Duke Kirk and his family managed to capture Khan. I am bringing him here because something isn't right. Prince Sybok has something to do with this…I just know he does."

Prince Turval entered the room, "Your majesty, The Tiberius has arrived."

 **An: I know its short but don't worry, I will be delivering the action soon enough.**


End file.
